10 Years Later
by SparkyStarZ-13
Summary: A lot can happen in ten years. Country land could turn city like, seedlings change to great oaks, new friends are found, and new friends sometimes change into something more…
1. A Hunting Past

10 Years Later…

Chapter 1: A Hunting Past…

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

Chapter Inspiration: The River – Missy Higgins

_--_

_A lot can happen in ten years. Country land could turn city like, seedlings change to great oaks, new friends are found, and new friends sometimes change into something more…_

_On a day, when the sun didn't shine and the clouds were grey, two people destine to meet introduced themselves, after an… interesting event._

_A young boy, by the name of Ash, and about the age of 6, was walking down the track of his local forest; hoping to find an interesting Pokemon to 'study'…_

--

_Not too far, near the river of Pallet Town, was a young 6-year-old named Dawn. She was on holiday with her parents to Kanto, and found Pallet to be a sweet and affordable place to accommodate themselves in. She was skipping down the gushing river, following and studying the water Pokemon; intrigued by the little Finneon that seemed to be enjoying the attention it got by the young girl. Suddenly she heard the loud rumble of thunder before she felt the bow in her hair being ripped out by the wind that, without warning, started to pick up. She tried to catch it before it floated too far away, but missed, and sadly was caught on a rock that was stationed in the middle of the river. Not wanting to go back without it, and thinking that maybe she could reach it, she kneeled down beside of the water and leaned out towards it. But it was only a small distance away, and she tried to lean forward just that little bit. But she just couldn't reach it, but before she even had the chance to pull back she lost balance and fell dangerously in the rising current…_

_--_

Ash walked along the bumpy road. His camera ready in his hand. He, as quietly as he could, stalked along the path; his ears open for any sound that could possibly be a Pokemon…silence…silence…silence…boredom…and more silence. He started to doubt that he would find any Pokemon, which was odd for there was always dozens of Pokemon around here; but he concluded it must be because of the coming storm. The wind suddenly picked up making Ash think twice about continuing on his _mission_. He covered his arms, trying to protect them from the cold, and turned back home.

"Ahhhhhh!" a blood-curdling scream made his head shoot back on the track. All he saw was trees being violently tossed in the mercy of the wind.

"Heelp!" The same sound coming from…the river!

--

She tried as she could to keep her head over the icy skin of water, but every time she got her head up a tone of water would thrust her down, some making its way into her small lungs. She flailed her arms around trying to keep a float, her legs bashing beneath the water. She was slowly reaching her limit; the current was strong, and her energy was on its last thread…not to mention her being merely six!

She went to take one more breath and decided…or rather hoped that luck would take the matter at hand. She lunged her head forward, taking, what she thought, might be her very last breath.

"Hang on!" She heard a cry from the bank. She caught a quick sight of a small boy with a skinny tree branch in his arm. She saw him lean over and toss part of the bark towards her. "Grab it!" He cried.

She hurled herself over to the branch, but missed. Tears of fear escaped from her eyes as she finally decided that she would no longer see her family again. All her dreams…the dreams that her imagination created…and the dreams she promised to for fill…would be pulled under with her…and trapped…never to have had a chance.

She could feel the cold sink into her veins as darkness closed in on her. She took in the last sight she would ever see… Of the boy jumping into the raging river, swimming towards her and screaming with all his might for her to hold on…that she would be ok…

Then the darkness zoned in on her vision…and nothingness started to surround her.

--

"C'mon…Please wake up…" Dawn flickered her eyes open, slowly adjusting to the dim light. She felt something staring over her, something shaking her, something telling her to wake up…something… She hear rain tumble on the hard floor near her, but didn't feel any on her; apart from the soaking wet feeling the drenched her cloths and the occasional drops.

She opened her eyes and saw the little boy hanging over her. He was drenched from head to toe, with a fearful look in his eye. She blinked and averted her eyes to her surroundings. She was under a large oak, shielded from the pouring rain. The river was only meters away from her, which made her cringe.

She looked back up at the boy, still in daze.

"Here," he said, taking off his jacket. He quickly jumbled it around her, helping her sit up. "Are you ok?" he asked. His eyes shone with worry at her as she started to heave loads of water from her system. He jumped at the choking sound that she made. He placed his arm on her back like him mum did when he had a bad cough. She weakly looked at the sight in front of her, before the dizziness took hold of her and she fell backwards into her original position; hitting the ground hard.

"C'mon…" he said standing up. "Don't give up… can you stand?" She replied with a grown, not of annoyance, but of pain. She could swear that there was something inside her chest, stretching her, squeezing and pulling at her lungs, heart, and to her stomach, and breathing fire in her throat. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced in her short life. Worse then the time she fell off the swing, worse then the time she got a paper-cut, worse then the time she touched the hot oven, worse then the bee sting last week, or the time Glameow scratched her for playing with it's tail. It felt so weird, so intense. A burning sting in her throat, a tense pull in her chest, a throbbing pain that pulsed through her skull, and the stinging numbness in her fingers and toes that ached from the cold.

"I-It's ok. I can carry you…" he said trying to lift her up, but failed. "Please…You have to get up! My mummy will make you all better, I promise."

Her breath was heavy, and painful. She looked up at him and lifted her hand towards him, and he quickly took it and gently pulled her up and put her arm over his shoulder so she could stand. She shuffled her feet forward, letting him carry most of her weight.

They moved along through the rain and over to his house. He made sure she was stable before he moved one of his hands to the door and knocked it as hard as he could calling for him mother.

"Mummy! Mummy! I need you help!" He watched as the door was quickly opened and his mother appeared.

"Ash where have you been! I was-" Her eyes widened at the sight she had to take in. Her six-year-old son, with a young injured girl in his arms, and a worried expression coating his face.

"Mummy, she hurt!" he cried. She was in a daze but soon woke from it and took Dawn from his hands and over to the couch.

"Dear, can you hear me?" She started, with an agreeing moan as a reply. "Ok, I'm Delia, Ash's mother. Now, I'm going to get help, but I need you to tell me where your parents are. Can you do that?" The young girl's lips parted with heavy breaths and said…

"I-In the…green…house…" Delia though for a moment and then remember the big green building near the Pokemon Center, know as the Bulba Hotel. She ran to the phone, asked for an ambulance, and then turned to the young girl. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Dawn…" she puffed out.

"And do you know what room, dear?" she said with the phone ready and calling in her hand.

"…1…17" Delia was soon back on the phone and asked to be put through to the people in room 117.

Ash moved over next to Dawn with a worried look on his face.

"Will she be ok, mummy?" He said turning to her.

Delia hesitated the answer before saying a quick 'yes' worried that her son would take that as a promise.

"Hear that Dawn? You're going to be ok!"

Dawn looked to the side to the small boy, and smiled slightly before closing her eyes and waiting…wishing the pain would go away.


	2. Change Through Blind Eyes

10 Years Later…

Chapter 2: Change Through Blind Eyes… But a Pure Heart

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

AN: Dawn still has her bike in my story. Remember if she didn't meet Ash…she might still be riding across Sinnoh on her lovely pink bike -_- But then it wouldn't be such a good show… and Pearlshipping would have never faced this earth! * Gasp! *

-- When we think about the future,

_Time seems so far away…_

_But when we recount the past,_

_We remember everything in the blink of an eye…_

_How everything is…and once was…_

_--_

_She opened here eyes again to a blurry vision. She saw the white ceiling above her, and heard the even 'beeps' beside her. The bed she was lying on seemed nothing like home. It was stiff, and was covered with rough sheets. She blinked, adjusting to the bright light. She turned her head to the side and saw, something she though would never appear again, her parents. She sat up eagerly and met the surprised, yet overwhelmed, eyes of her mother. She leapt from the leather chair and raced to her daughter, teary._

"_Oh Dawn!" she cried, wrapping her daughter in her arms. "Don't you ever scare me like that again…" She dug her face into the little girls hair, overwhelmed with joy, but still shaky from the continuous fear that rattled her very core._

_Her father was next in line to stun his daughter with a shaky voice. And soon she was clear to go. Home._

_--_

After travelling in Sinnoh for six years, Dawn has finally managed to get to her first…Grand Festival! Only two more days to go, and she is eagerly ready…

Dawn raced along the dirt path, with Piplup in the front basket. She looked up when she heard a cry on the side of the road.

"Pikachu, Look out!" She looked to where the voice had come from and saw a boy running to catch the Pikachu…that was directly in front of her!

She screamed and, not wanting to hurt the little creature, swerved uncontrollably off the track…and straight into the river.

The boy looked up with guilt instantly on his face as he ran towards the soaking, and fuming, girl. He ran to her and put his hand out to her, which she "kindly" refused.

"A-are you ok?" he stammered.

"Do I look ok? I'm soaked!"

"I-I didn't mean it, I swear! Pikachu just got a little…" he trailed off as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him.

She arched an eyebrow at him, noticing the shocked expression on his face.

"Hello?" She said, waving a hand in his face.

He stumbled but shook his head, trying to come back to reality. Not only was she the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but there was something familiar about her… He decided to take a shot in the blue at his possibility, although he braced himself for an unwanted answer, knowing the chances were low.

"D-Dawn?" He looked her in the eye, anticipation striking his heart.

"…Yes," she managed to say, stunned at what he asked. "How do you…?"

"It's me… Ash." Nothing seemed to come to mind. There was something familiar about the name, but her mind drew blank.

Ash noticed the confused expression on her face and quickly unhooked his bag from his shoulder and rummaged through it. He pulled out a long pink ribbon and handed it to her, staring at her shocked expression, hoping that she would remember him as well.

"M-My ribbon…" she gasped; and with the blink of an eye memories scatted across her vision from her traumatic childhood experience. Could he really be…the boy she owed her life to?

She tor her head from the ribbon and to him, scanning him… he was. Her breath was stuck, and her mind was on pause as realization hit her like a tone of bricks. She threw her arms around him, choking him. His shocked expression soon softened as he heard her sob, and hugged her back. She pulled away, smiling. Her Hero…

End.

AN: I know I know! Short and meaningless… But I did have an awesome idea… but thanks to my laziness I didn't write it down… But if I ever remember it, I'll do a re-write. But I hoped you enjoyed it anyway :)

And if I don't hear from everyone in time…

HAVE A MERRY SAFE AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS! AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY! (:


End file.
